Fire Colony
Heather Colony is the oldest colony of all, and pride themselves on their expansive history. When dangers began presenting themselves from all sides in their forest home, the Heather Colony ancestors adapted and climbed into the mountains. Their territory is located in the steep hills and valleys of the western mountains. Their camp is a dry lakebed in a sheltered valley with a river running through it. Cats nest in fallen trees strewn about the lakebed from an ancient flood. The leaders reside in a tall rock protruding from the side of the bed that looks over a spot where the water pools. These cats believe in spirituality and respecting all things ancient. Culture Heather Colony’s people are as proud and rigorous as their mountain domain. In public, cats are reserved to their circle, and approach others with proper words and respect. There is a heavy emphasis on traditions, faith, and loyalty, and numerous members follow the word of their leaders without question, but whether that’s because one is honoring the law or the members truly believe in their superior’s word is up for interpretation. Religion is a highly important value in Heather Colony. Every cat is expected to respect and worship the Stars-- to question them is a high disrespect. Most cats have altars to their ancestors, and it is considered very important to remember your past family. The Star-Speaker will often lead group prayers in times of need. Kittens are expected to be taught discipline and respect for their elders. If a kitten fails to act correctly, their parents are brought into question to see if a kit is being taught well. Heather Colonists take their history and traditions very seriously, and one of the ways they do so is by putting on plays to teach the history Heather Colony. These stories, always put on by adult cats, come in parts, and can take up every evening for up to a moon where all cats are expected to go. The language and dialogue is complex and may be hard to follow for kittens and trainees. Ceremonies Traditionally, marriage is viewed as a political bond between families where a female from one and a male from another would be wed to bond family lines or to end conflict. This practice is not as common in present day, as wedding for love is now most common, but its lasting effects still stand in the colony. It is so scandalous to reverse a marriage that it is almost unheard of for cats to do it-- many cats choose to remain in unhappy marriages purely for safety. Ranking up is a great honor in Heather Colony. It is the time a cat joins their superiors as a working cat, and are expected to do their part to serve their home. Graduation may be forcefully delayed by tutors or leaders if a cat is not acting “properly” (i.e. showing disrespect to their superiors, ). Heather colony has family cemeteries marked by the names marks of the current oldest cats in the family. Each grave has a stone marked with the cat's name mark, and some heather and other flowers planted and growing around each grave. They are often beautiful, historic sites. These funerals are strictly for the family and close friends of the cat. They will take the cat's body or ashes to the highest point on the mountain just before the sun sets. If they have the cat's ashes they will scatter them in the wind just as the sun drops below the horizon. If they have the cats body they will sit and pray until the sun is just above the horizon before carrying it to their family cemetery. Special Rank Information Star-speakers Respected as the deliverer of the Stars’ word. Star-speakers rank in as the most important cat in the colony and make many decisions regarding the fate of the colony. Chieftains Chieftains manage much less than star-speakers in Heather Colony, and are therefore often in charge of carrying out the star-speaker’s orders. They instruct jobs and put mission plans into action. Council Members Council members are almost always the oldest cat in the rank. The only exception is if the oldest cat has broken a law. They must be respected and their word is second only to the leaders. Council members in Heather Colony also have an optional alternative title. Usually, their title would be “Council Member Saturn of the Heathers” but can be said as “Sir Saturn of the Heathers.” For females, the title would be said as “Lady Cactus of the Heathers.” Tutors Tutors are strict and allowed to strike rebellious trainees. They are required to show no compromise and demonstrate the seriousness of life to once-playful trainees. The idea is to shape cats up quickly and efficiently, without leaving chances for cats to deviate from the law. Nurses Often female cats. Nurses must give up on cats that have no chance of survival so as to save precious resources. The head nurse is in charge of administering lethal doses to good-as-dead cats. Guards Guards in Heather Colony are skilled in patrolling the vast mountains and the special move called Beetle-dropping when the guards would climb trees, wait silently until a victim is below them, and catch them by surprise. There are also a few guards who work to secure Land’s edge. Hunters Skilled at catching both ground birds and perching birds. Capable of climbing trees and stalking prey. Gatherers Gatherers use the mountains to their advantage, keeping track of the growth and receding of plants and herbs. Trainees Viewed as one of the lowest roles in Heather Colony. These cats must be as respectful as possible to their superiors to not be at risk of punishments, and those who do and those who do not conform to the usual way of acting in Heather Colony may be held back or worse. Retirees Retired cats are highly respected. They must be helped and fed before anyone else and are considered sacred. They continue the stories of the Stars and are intended to have a special bond with them that other regular cats do not. Kittens Kittens are special, a gift from the Stars. Heather Colony cherishes the innocence of kittens, but does not hesitate to show them the strictness of their colony at a young age. They are taught respect and strength, but still allowed to enjoy their sacred youth. While still respected, kittens born out of wedded parented are less valued than those born in. Kittens are also the traditional age for parents to betrothe their child to a kitten from another family to join the families. History In the very beginning, there was no unity. The earth for miles and miles was inhabited by aggressive, wild cats, only looking out for themselves. Every few years, a new group was constructed. It would prosper for a few seasons before being destroyed-- the lucky ones could be sanctioned in to the new band, but the more common option was extermination. This way of life was exhausting and dangerous. Many found shelter with only those of their own blood, among them were Sun and Moon. Tales of their lives vary, but it is believed that, after moons of searching for a safe home, they arrived at the place now known as Sun’s landing; a peaceful clearing on the edge of a sacred stream of four pools of water surrounding an ancient oak tree. Moon had been very ill for a long time, but she reassured Sun upon arrival that she felt more at ease than she had for some time. They curled up to rest under starlight. Each dreamt of mysterious cats who called themselves the Stars. They told Sun stories of the past, and that he must rebuild the once prosperous colonies, starting with Heather Colony. “You will find the cats you need in the forest to the west,” they told him. To Moon, they said that she would be the first of the Colony cats to join the Stars; that her spirit would be remembered. Sun departed with his sister, and woke to grieve her. By evening, he departed Fourpools and made his way to the forest. A clan of brave warriors had recently taken hold of the forest. Despite their drive to prosper and shelter themselves from the harshness of the “Outlands”, nothing held them together. Sun approached their leader, Jovian, with a proposition: Sun could sturdy their group and promise its survival on the condition that they become a Colony and live under the laws of the Stars. Jovian was hesitant, but once his son, Kier, spoke in support of Sun’s idea, “Sun can bring us together and help us create a permanent presence here, unlike the rest who have tried,” the tom was willing to try it. Sun was a tom of his word. Heather Colony was only growing, and it was seasons before there was any attempt to expel them. Sun was very thankful for Keir’s help showing him around, helping other cats accept him, and welcoming new members seeking shelter. In Heather Colony’s retellings of Sun’s tale, they may call Sun and Keir best friends, but the truth was far from that. Sun and Kier had fallen in love-- the pair got married soon before the storm clouds formed. A great rain tore up Heather Colony’s present home, turing once-solid ground into dangerous mud and deep marshes the caused many to drown, including the acting leader of the group, Jovian. The forest was flooded, and only more water fell. Sun took command, leading the group up to the mountain peaks. They spent many days on the highest of the mountains and the place they were safest from the flooding. It is said that the Stars visited many of the souls who made the climb. Later they began searching the mountains for a more hospitable camp. A dry lakebed overlooking the hills was selected, and the group settled down. The moon was high when the Stars visited Sun again and told him that it was time for him to move on to construct the next Colony, Foxglove Colony. Sun appointed Kier to be the first Chieftain of Heather Colony before bidding him farewell. Seasons passed in the mountains, and the cats were adapting well. Brave cats, nicknamed “guards,” were the first to take on the peaks and learn how to protect their homes. Some cats starting as guards began to find what prey was most easily found, and they soon shifted to hunters. Even though all of the cats were doing well in their roles, there was still a rift between them similar to that before Sun came into the group. The Stars knew it, too. Moon visited an experienced molly and appointed her as the first Star-speaker of Heather Colony. She forced a shift in the colony’s dynamic, creating the beginning of Heather Colony’s conservative nature. Her push was not all negative, however: she brought the cats of Heather Colony together and created the idea that they must honor the Stars because they are closest to them in their mountain peaks, and they are colony who was created first. The Age of Blood was the darkest time for Heather Colony. The connection to the Stars was lessening with every day, and cats began to grow anxious for the future. Some called it a dark age -- one where they didn’t even know if they could trust their own fallen kin. The Stars knew that if they didn’t return an elemental balance to the land, the colonies as they knew it would be demolished. Trainee Caleb and Trainee Birch were chosen from the cats, causing chaos in their training by using their air magic. It came to a point when they were a danger to those around them, and just before they could have finished their training, were banished. After traveling, and practicing their powers, they came across the rest of the cats: two from Foxglove Colony, two from Lily Colony, and two from the Anti-colony that had been terrorizing the rest for moons. Birch and Raiden from the Foxgloves instantly felt a connection, each a boyish tom who liked some friendly competition. The two were a strong voice in saying that they needed to figure out how to work together-- and it paid off. Only days before the blood moon, they defeated the dark spirits and were accepted back into their colonies. The Stars gave their first true order in moons: they told the current Star-speaker and Chieftain to step down and to allow Birch and Caleb to take their places as the Chieftain and Star-speaker, respectively. They took on the position with care, each doing all they could to be strong successors, leading their colonies into a new age of greatness and unity. Caleb lead with heart and integrity; Birch took a different approach. He saw how Heather Colony had prospered with tactful and traditional leaders, and decided to follow that for his colony, changing his demeanor almost completely. This caused his old friend, Chieftain Raiden, to grow upset, and many dangerous arguments insued. While this went on, a council member came out as trans-- something deemed unacceptable for a face of the colony; a cat kittens may look up to. Many highly-respected cats came to Birch with threats against both the Council Member and the Chieftain himself if he didn’t do anything about it. Finally, Birch terminated the trans Council Member’s position and considered everything finished, all until Foxglove Colony got involved. A cat spoke out, and later trespassed in Heather’s territory, becoming heavily injured. Every event got worse and worse until a war was started between the colonies. It was long and bloody, but ended abruptly when Birch and Raiden were found dead, each killed the other. The Foxglove Colony Star-speaker, Sorra, died three moons later, and the colonies finally called it over. The war still haunts the dreams of cats involved, but many hold the belief that it wasn’t meant to be over. Heather Colony was right in their fight, but it was over. There was nothing left to be proven. Years and years have gone by, each winter harsher than the last, yet Heather Colony has remained strong and true as they follow the will of their ancestors. Laws Heather Colony is known across the territories for its abundant and specific law system. There is a specific way cats are intended to act, and disobeying this is misdemeanor. Cats can even be put in jail for disrespecting the wrong cat. Examples of Misdemeanor * Disobeying or disrespecting a higher-up warrants service or jail time up to 14 days. This is a repeating rule that has many detailed specifics. * Cats are expected to provide for their colony every day, thus, cats who do not do so without reason may have to do service or a few days in prison. * Destroying property, disrespecting the Stars, or preventing a cat from doing their job may result in up to three weeks in prison, parole, or banishment as decided by the chieftain. Examples of Treason * Attacking, injuring, or intentionally putting a higher-up in danger may result in prison time for 4 to 10 months, and a mark of treason. * Withholding information or lying to a higher-up may result in parole or imprisonment for up 14 days. * Refusing to carry out a direct order from a higher-up is cause for suspicion and may result in jail time or parole. Examples of Capital Treason * Aiding in or committing homicide is unacceptable. The star-speaker determines the offender’s fate, but it is almost always banishment, execution, or a life in jail. * It is unacceptable to betray the colony in any way, including sharing secrets and attacking a leader. This is capital treason, as it can put the colony and danger. This can result in time in jail or life in jail. Interrelations Foxglove Colony Negative. A deep-seated hatred brews between Heather and Foxglove Colony, likely started at their formation. This grew worse when their past chieftains initiated a war that lasted years and ended in their deaths. Since then, they have regarded each other in a darkened light. Lily Colony Friendly/Neutral. Heather and Lily Colony have highly contrasting beliefs and have not historically been close, but in this war they put aside their differences. Fire Colony Negative. Fire Colony is seen as barbaric by Heather Colony, a sentiment they share with Lily. They have never liked the group and were waiting patiently for this exact opportunity to dismantle them. Non-colony Negative. Heather colonists do not take well to outsiders, and will often attack on sight. It is uncommon for them to take in strangers, and even then it takes a lot of trust-earning to be considered a true member of their ranks. Geography Heather Colony is a fairly diverse ecosystem in the northern vale of the territories. The area most accessible to those not accustomed to the mountains is the hillside, known as the Rolling Planes. The planes are grassy, though most of the year the fields are lined with brittle, brown grass. The southern part of their territory ends as it meets each river, each of the borders marked fresh every day in warning of the vigor of the mountains and the cats who protect them. The hills are lined with few trees, all birches, that provide shade and shelter to birds. Past the trees and hills are the mountains, edged by sharp and unstable stones almost everywhere except for the hill before Heather Colony’s capital. The mountains are vast and large, spanning further than the keenest eye can spot. These peaks surpass 11,000 feet, though the cats inhabiting them hardly notice. Beyond the four closest mountains, much is unknown. The high peaks are blanketed with snow year-round, and rich green conifers cover much of the land where the snow does not paint. To those soft-footed and unfamiliar to the ways of the summits, the biting cold and threatening stone can be discouraging, but to those of Heather, they know how to tame them and use all the advantages they provide. Heather Colony’s capital is up on a hill in the mountain valley inside a dry lakebed. The dens inside the capital are fallen tree hollows, pelts draped over holes and gaps. Those who live at the capital are often highly respected, very weak, or needed for the support of the colony. Dens near camp senter are usually the ones passed down from generation to generation through a family’s first born male heir, so a common belief suggests that these hallows are blessed by a cat’s ancestors. Cats who join Heather Colony are usually assigned dens in further reaches of the territory, at least until the cat can be trusted. However, sometimes dens are assigned by rank and role: most nurses reside at the capital, while guards are scattered, with some to protect the camp, and others away to scout the borders. In the mountains, many caves and ravines scar the stone. One is particularly important to Heather Colony, called Land’s Edge. This is Heather Colony’s prison, and the only prison used to contain cats from more than just the home colony. This prison is impossible to escape, and a cruel way to live any number of days. Trivia * Heather Colony cats are especially good bird-hunters, a trait unique from other cats who prefer the easier ground prey. They can even set traps to lure birds down onto the ground, where they're most easily hunted. * They have a specialized fighting move called beetle-dropping, so named because it is reminiscent of the way bugs like ticks drop down onto cats from trees. The Heather cats will hide in dense trees and wait for their enemies to appear. Then, they drop down and attack the backs of the unsuspecting quarry. The only way to get them off is to roll, in which case it isn't uncommon for the cat to scamper up another tree and wait to strike again. * Heather colony cats have a unique way of preserving berries, feathers, bones, and other resources by freezing them in the upper mountains and hanging them to dry on trees. In this way, they often like to wear jewelry and such to show off their work. * There are many unspoken rules in-camp. Cats are usually very courteous in public. This can make the cats seem like they, frankly, are all stuck-up. When it comes down to it, though, they all have personalities and their own sense of humor.